Naruto SasuSaku fanfic: Sea-salt or Vanilla?
by ThatRandomTribute25
Summary: Sasuke left for a very dangerous mission and didn't come back, what will happen to his family and friends? One-Shot! SasuSaku!


Ohayou! FairyTailManiac23 here, this is a one-shot of a Naruto Fanfic, please enjoy ;)

* * *

**Naruto fanfiction-Sea-salt or Vanilla?**

Takeshi Uchiha, the only son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha waited patiently by the front door, waiting for his father to come in the door and say, "What a long mission!" It's 6:49 a.m. now, the academy now starts at 7:00 a.m. It doesn't matter, he's going to wait for his dad. "Takeshi~ you better be on your way to school, or you're going to be late~" Takeshi groaned under his breath… It was his mom, now that could be a problem. "But mom… I want to wait for dad to return…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as he ran off to school, quickly taking his lunch and messenger bag with him. _I don't want to get hit with her Cha Barrage again… Her face… was as sadistic as ever…_ Takeshi shivered at the look of his mom's face before he finally reached the academy.

_Meet: Takeshi Uchiha, Son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha_

Now, there are some things that Takeshi liked and hated about the academy, the first thing he liked was that you could learn some new and killer jutsus there, a few friends he looks forward to meeting. The things he hate were first fangirls, many of the academy's female students always surround him because of his ability and his looks (he looks like a carbon copy of Sasuke with Sakura's green eyes) although sometimes the fangirls were also on Kouta Uzumaki, and that was the second thing he hated about the academy, Kouta Uzumaki.

_Meet: Kouta Uzumaki, son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki_

Kouta is always competing with me but of course you know who wins (*cough*). He hates losing being the sore loser he already is, but his twin is ok I guess, her name's Kazuko Uzumaki, they're fraternal.

_Meet: Kazuko Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki_

She never likes to fight, she would stop me and Kouta from fighting most of the time… Just like her name, Kazuko, meaning 'Child of Harmony' (*sigh*) Her long Blonde hair and Blue eyes… (*sigh*) I was not daydreaming of her I tell you!

**Me: Takeshi… You just contradicted yourself *snicker***

**Happy (from Fairy Tail): You Liiiiike Her and why should you put '(from Fairy Tail?)', they know who I am, after all, I'm famous! Aye-sir!"**

**Me: You better shut up now before I completely exclude you from my Fairy Tail fanfic.**

**Happy: Natsu… She's picking on me…**

**Me: *Tsundere Look* You better shut up. Now.**

**Happy: A…Aye!**

**Me: *Goes back to normal look* Sorry about that guys, moving on…**

Anyways, today was a normal school day… After school, I ran home as fast as my legs could take me… On my face was probably the most excited smile I've ever put on, I was running home real quick.

"Oto-san~ Oka-san~"

There were no replies, only sniffles from the dinner room, "Takeshi… Is that you?" Mom's voice was never as weak as this, in an instant I knew something was wrong. "Mom, what's wrong?" I said in a commanding voice. "It's your father Takeshi, he hasn't return from his mission."

"It's probably only some complications… right mom?" She just gave him a weak smile and said, "Let's go pay your uncle a visit."

And so with that, Takeshi and his mom both were on their way to the Hokage Building. "Uncle Naruto… May we come in?" Takeshi asked with a depressed voice as he knocked on the door. The current hokage, Naruto, looked at Takeshi and nodded his head, both Takeshi and Sakura went in.

"Takeshi… why don't you go to the next room and play with Kouta and Kazuko for awhile while me and your mom chat?" Naruto looked at his nephew while his nephew slowly dragged himself to the next room.

"Naruto, what's this about?" Sakura asked with a concerned voice. "Sakura… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sent Sasuke on that mission, I knew it was too difficult for a one-man mission, I've warned him but he didn't want to listen."

Sakura gaped her mouth in shock… "Don't tell me he is…" Naruto just looked down, when Takeshi barged in, "And what mission might that be?" Takeshi asked, he was eavesdropping the whole time, "Takeshi! You were not supposed to listen!" Sakura scolded him. "Answer me!"Takeshi asked again in a more forceful tone and completely ignoring his mom.

…

"The mission to eliminate the darkest group of shinobi, the darkest to ever walk on this world…" Takeshi ran out of the room, out of the building, towards the lake he and his father would go to after every return of his father after a mission. They would chat there, talk about new stuff, and sometimes even about girls and his mom, they would also be eating ice cream, sea-salt ice cream specifically, his favorite flavor.

He sat at the edge of the bridge, the one he used to sit with his dad. He threw a pebble at the lake, at the exact moment the pebble sunk, he started crying silently. His mom surprised him by sitting beside him and hugged him tightly… "Takeshi, cry as much as you want… But at the end of the day, nothing will change." "I miss him already oka-san…" Takeshi sniffled. "Me too… Takeshi, Me too…"

Suddenly, a hug embraced all of them, they stop crying to see who it was, when the figure asked, "So what'll it be Takeshi? Sea-salt or Vanilla ice cream?"

"DAAAADDDDDDDDDDD!" Takeshi let go of his mom and hugged his dad as tightly as he could. "Sasuke…" Sakura managed a sob, Sasuke's clothes were tattered and he looked beat up, he placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere for awhile."

"Dad, how did you escape the enemy?" Takeshi asked with curiosity at the restaurant, Naruto treated all his close friends to eat at a BBQ restaurant to celebrate Sasuke's return. "I'll tell you later," Sasuke chuckled, "Why don't you go play with your friends?" "But dad…" Takeshi pouted. "No buts," Sasuke commanded.

"Takeshi~ Over here!" Kazuko shouted from a few table across their parents table. "Coming~ Kazuko!" Takeshi shouted while rushing over.

**They still have lots of hardships and dangerous missions left, this is just the beginning, as their friendships start to develop, and will anything change? Will Takeshi win over Kazuko? But they still have a long time to think about their future, right now, they like being the carefree kids as they are now.**

**Happy: You're mean…**

**Me: Don't make me… *Tsundere Look***

**Happy: Aye!**

**Soul (From Soul Eater): Creepy.**

**Me: *Maka-chop (My version) to Soul* **

**Soul: *motionless on the floor***

**Happy: *flies to Soul's side and nudge him* Well he's dead alright, Aye.**

**Me: *sweat drop* Anyways, comment, this is a ONE-SHOT story.**

This is a one-shot of a SasuSaku, don't expect me to make another one unless there are good reviews and more views on my Fairy Tail fanfiction.

-Support my Fairy Tail fanfiction! Fairy Tail The Next!

-FairyTailManiac23, Sayounara~


End file.
